A Purpose
by RAE 513
Summary: Is life really worth living without a purpose? He didn't think so. Lucky for him they game him one.  This is from the author of the 'Signs' and 'Somewhere I belong' any questions about those stories will be answered here. Also please review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

'_Ring…Ring….Ring…Ring!' _…Ugh, fucking alarm clock. I lazily felt around for the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button. I groggily sat up. My blonde bangs covered my eyes. I'm sure to anyone who could see me would guess I had just had a hangover from my current appearance. I shook the sleep from my eyes and hopped out of bed.

I looked around my room. Clothes were laid everywhere. The floor was littered with ramen noodle cups and other food wrappers I had either forgotten to or was too lazy to throw away. I could see some tore faded posters on the wall. I pulled a black t-shirt off of my dresser and threw it on. The black t-shirt was covering something. A picture…of Sasuke, Sakura, and I when we were in elementary school. Sakura was in the middle with her arm around us. The Sasuke's face was caught between a slight scowl and a smirk. If you asked me he looked constipated. And me? Well I was grinning like an idiot. And why shouldn't I have been, that was one of the best days of my life.

Another picture caught my eyes. My face was one of irritation. I had my arms folded and my eyes rolled as I looked at the hand on top of my head. The hand belonged to a middle aged man with all white hair. He was grinning. It was eerily similar to the grin I held in the picture with Sasuke and Sakura. _'…Jiraiya'._

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had to get ready! I quickly put on my baggy black jeans, and grabbed my orange jacket, and sped out of the door. I locked the door behind me and pulled out my phone. I probably had the worst phone in my whole school. But it was a gift from Jiraiya so I treasured it like it was the most important thing in the world. _'Hmm…6:30. I better hurry, I only have 30 minutes.' _I'm sure you're wondering why I would panic over 30 minutes. I have to walk the school so it takes me a while to get there. Putting that thought aside I took off sprinting. I couldn't afford to be late another day.

I arrived at school with 10 minutes to spare. I sweated profusely as I stumbled through the school's parking lot.

**HONK!**

The sudden noise made me drop me phone and almost made jump outta my skin. I quickly picked up my phone and looked in the direction of where the noise came from. My angry eyes met amused ones. I growled. Kiba Inuzuka. Let it be known to all you people reading the words I'm saying. I. Hate. Kiba Inuzuka. Not as much As I hated Sasuke Uchiha but he really gave Sasuke a run for his money.

"Kiba, stop being such a prick." I a voice said beside Kiba.

Hana Inuzuka. Kiba's older really hot sister. I hadn't ever talked to her but I knew she couldn't be any worse than Kiba. Kiba rolled his eyes at his sister's words.

"Hey, dead last you mind getting out the middle of the parking lot? Some of us need to get to class." Kiba said as if I wasn't worth his time.

My response? I showed him a finger. I'm pretty sure you people know which one it was.

I crossed the parking lot and entered the school. Even after being in the school for a month I still couldn't believe how big this school was. Between all the twisting hallways or hoard of students walking through it was pretty easy to get lost. I swam through the crowd of people and found my way to my locker. I pulled out my English book and History book and made my way to class.

***English* Teacher-Kakashi Hatake/Form of insanity: Reads porn during class and always late.**

I walked in to English too see my classmates chatting excitedly. Why? Well it was October! You don't know what that means? Well October only meant one thing. Costume party. You're probably thinking we're a little lame for being so excited for something so childish but it was the first event we freshmen got. Though after thinking about, I've come to the decision that I'll probably sit this party out. Why? Well-

"Oi! Earth to Naruto." Said a voice.

My eyes met what could only be described as a pineapple. Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh hey Shikamaru." I said with a smile. Shikamaru Nara was probably my best and only friend at this school. I don't think we could really be described as friends though. I think the only reason we're ever together is because everyone else seemed to hate me and Shika was just too lazy to leave or tell me to shut up when I started talking to him. I wonder what he thought of me sometimes.

"Did you do your homework last night Naruto?" Shikamaru asked me with a yawn. The fact that he was up right now was a miracle in itself. Shika was usually out cold by now.

"Do you even have to ask? I suck at test and projects so homework is the only thing that keeps me barely floating by with a D-." I replied back as I walked to my seat and sat down. "So, any chance I could get you to be my tutor?"

Shikamaru lazily sat down next to me and put his head down. "You're asking a C average student to tutor you? You must be a desperate man Naruto."

My eye twitched "No, I'm not asking a C student to tutor me. I'm asking the smartest person in this school who just happens to be the laziest to tutor me."

Shikamaru looked at me for a second. Then another. And another. And one final one before putting his head back down but not before I heard the mutter sentence "Sorry Naruto, it's just too troublesome."

I think it's safe to say if I had a gun at that point; Shikamaru Nara would've been a dead man. I looked on at the rest on the people walking in.

First to walk in was Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru's best friend. These two were almost inseparable. _'Kind of like how me and you used to be Sasuke.' _I won't lie. This kid is fat. He can tell many whoever many times he wants that he's big boned but I'll never agree. He is actually a pretty good guy though. When we were little he was one of my best friends. He's the kindest person I know too add to that. The only problem is this kid is a black hole. All he does is eat and at lunch he gets really annoying. He might be big but he's sneaky and he won't hesitate to steal your food.

The next person to walk in was Shino Aburame. I…uh…don't really know much about him honestly. The only thing I know is he NEVER goes anywhere without those damn sunglasses and the fact that I've never heard him laugh or even seen any emotion cross his face. And I've known him since elementary school. There is also something very creepy about Shino. Bugs seem to be attracted to him. Every day I watch him at least once. And whenever I watch him I noticed a fly or two always seem to fly onto him and just crawl around. Apparently he never seems to notice. I think that's the reason Shino is the least wanted kid around. Behind me that is.

Kiba walked in next. He had wild spiky brown hair and wild eyes. By far the most interesting thing about Kiba's appearance was those tattoos on his face. Two long upside down red triangles. What's weirder is that everybody in his family has those tattoos. Even his mom! Must be some tradition. Maybe I should get tattoos? Anyway Kiba is a loud mouth who is the very definition of annoying and aggravating. The thing I hated most about Kiba was that he had seemed to make it his personal mission to make my life a living hell since school started. Well if Kiba wanted to go to war with me I'm all game for it.

Hinata Hyuga walked in after Kiba. Just like Shino I don't know much about Hinata. I know that she's rich. Probably the richest kid in school next to Sasuke. You'd expect someone that rich to be a jerk or snobbish like Hyugas' typically are but Hinata is different. Actually she's a total opposite. Hinata is just…weird. I can't really explain it. I've tried talking to her on several occasions but it always ends up in the same two ways. Her face ends up turning really red and she either faints or runs away. Either she has a major illness or she hates me. I'm willing to bet on the latter. Hinata meekly looked around for a seat until her eyes met mine. One cool thing about Hinata was that her eyes seemed to lack pupils. All Hyuga eyes are like that. Once her eyes met mine she gasped, her face turned beet red, and she took the seat in the very front of class. Wow. She must really hate me. It's a shame really, she's really pretty.

Next was Sakura Haruno. At one point she was my best friend. At another point she was the love of my life. Now, she's my enemy. Sakura could be described as a lot of things. Smart, cute, beautiful, short tempered, violent, flat chest ect but the label she would always get from me was traitor. That's a story for another time. Her green eyes caught paths with mine. I felt my eyes narrow and her green ones narrowed right back at me. Sakura was in the top three of my enemy list. Only problem was 99.9 % of the school was on that list too.

Weird, Sakura was usually with Sasuke. She went anywhere he went. Even into bathrooms…I almost pitied Sasuke. Almost.

The final person to walk in (besides Kakashi) was Ino Yamanaka. This girl is a bitch. Don't get me wrong, she's very beautiful. Long blonde hair that stops at her waist. A very sexy ass (that my eyes seemed to gravitate to whenever she walked by). And her chest seemed to grow every year! (I'm becoming a pervert!). Lucky (or maybe unlucky?) I was so unpopular that I didn't have to worry about her because to her I didn't exist. Its simple high school rules. Popular people know and hang with popular people. The losers are ignored and that's that.

Ino passed desks with grace as she made her way over to me. I could see every guy's eyes glued to her as she walked towards me. I know she could feel every guy's stares because her face seemed to radiate pride and cockiness.

You people every see those high school movies? You know the ones where the main character is a girl, she's unpopular and doesn't have many friends except some losers who are surprisingly good at one thing, and to top it off she gains the attention of a very popular guy. Maybe a football captain or the best looking guy in school. Anyway that guy always has a beautiful yet very bitchy girlfriend. She's the worst a person can be yet everyone seems to like her so much but you can't understand why. Well that's Ino.

Ino stood at the front of the class and instantly everyone stopped talking. Ah, the perks of popularity.

"Okay everyone, we two very important events coming up this month. First, the costume party I'm sure all of you will be attending on Halloween. Everybody who is attending will be required to pay ten dollars. The other special event is obviously the election of class president. I am announcing that I, Ino Yamanaka, am entering the race for class president." Ino said with a dazzling smile as people in the class started to clap.

I laughed bitterly inside my head. These people had to nerve to call me stupid? Maybe I wasn't exactly smart when it came to book smarts but I had tons of common sense. You know what common sense is telling me right now? It's telling me that there is no way Ino is doing this without some underhanded motive. If there is one thing I know about Ino is that she is a class a control freak. Even we were little when everyone played at the playground Ino would try to boss everyone around to play the games she saw fit. While it worked with the girls the guys would usually blow her off and leave to play our own game. This…this was just a ruse. An attempt to further increase her power. A mind didn't get sneakier, sinister, and calculating than Ino's.

"Hold it there Ino-pig, if you think I'm just going to let you just waltz up and take the role as class president you're sadly mistaken." Said a voice that could only belong to Sakura.

Ino's face contorted in anger for maybe a millisecond before she put back up that dazzling smile. Not letting anger over take you Ino? Well played Yamanaka.

"Good Sakura, a little competition is always welcomed." Said Ino but I could see that her smile was becoming strained.

I couldn't help but snort at the scene unfolding in front of me. Instantly Ino's smile was wiped off her and her and Sakura's head whipped around to me.

"You have something to say, idiot?" They both said in union.

My eyes narrowed at the idiot comment. I'm not an idiot damn it!

"I was just thinking, this is all very…what's the word…oh yeah cliché." I said getting up and sitting on my desk as I sent them a smirk.

"That's a very big word Naruto, I'm surprised your brain can actually comprehend what it means" Sakura said. Queue the laughter.

I smiled "Brains aren't always everything. I bet you'd trade half of your brains if it would help with that surf board you called a chest."

Sakura's face turned red with either embarrassment or maybe anger at the sound of laughter, most of said laughter coming from Ino.

"Anyway like you said I'm not smart. While that is true I'm smart enough to know bullshit when I smell it." I said looking back and forth between Ino and Sakura.

Kiba glared at me from his desk "The hell is you talking about."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him "Come on, everybody in this classroom surely sees what's going on don't you? Surely the dead last hasn't figured out something before everyone else right."

I could faintly hear Ino growl "Well why don't you fill us in instead of wasting our time with your idiotic ramblings."

"Okay. You do know what a class president's job is to do right Ino?" I said walking to the front beside Ino who seemed to take a step away from me in disgust.

"Of course I know you idiot. The class president's job is to cater to the needs of the students. When the students are having a problem it is the class president's job to take care of said problem to the best of his or her ability." Ino explained.

I smiled a fox like grin I was famous for. This grin only appeared on my face when I was up to something. I saw Ino and Sakura shudder at my smile.

"Smart as ever Ino. You explained the job of the class president perfectly. See that's the problem I have with this scenario. Ino you are selfish, bossy, mean, and overall a bitch" I said bluntly.

The whole class gasped. No one ever had the nerve to challenge Ino except Sakura whose popularity matched up evenly with Ino's. Challenging these two was the number way to find you on the list of unpopular people. But is it really dangerous when you have nothing to lose?

Ino's eyes were wide as I stared at her with a serious expression. Ino sputtered for a while before screaming "Fuck you Uzumaki!"

I laughed before continuing "The gist of what I'm saying is you're not doing this to help people and neither is Sakura for that matter. Sakura is doing this to undermine you. Sakura can't stand that you can have something she can't so she's doing this for her own selfish reasons. But Sakura being selfish isn't anything new." Sakura gaped at me like a fish out of water.

I turned to Ino next "And you aren't doing this to help anybody either. You're doing this for your own selfish reasons as well. You are simply doing this so you can control everyone and everything. If you're class president everyone has to pay attention to you since you hold their high school lives in your hand. At least for this year." I smirked at her shocked face.

The class stood silent at my speech. Did they believe what I was saying? I highly doubt it. If it was that easy to win over people I wouldn't be the bane of everybody's existence.

"That was a great speech Naruto. Such passion. For that reason alone I nominate Naruto Uzumaki for class president." Said a cheerful voice.

I looked over towards the doorway in horror. Standing there was the teacher who had never came to class until there was only 20 minutes left. All the days he decides to come early (Well early for him at least) it had to be today! Damn that Kakashi! Stupid gravity defying white grey hair. Stupid creep upside down U smile. Stupid mask that he hasn't taken off in the entire month that I've known him!

I looked at Ino and Sakura to see them grinning evilly at me. I knew I had no chance. I might've talked a big game but at heart this was all nothing but popularity contest and I knew I had no chance of ever winning one of those. I was fucked. Why did I have to open my damn mouth!

A/N: Hello people this is my first story with this account. My other account was RCS 513 but I kinda forgot my password so I had to make another. With that account I only had two stories. My most popular one was another NaruIno story called '**The Signs'**. A story where Naruto attempts suicide and each person closest to him is questioned about what type of relationship they had that year with Naruto. There was also another story I wrote call **'Somewhere I Belong'** which is pure smut lol. So if that isn't your thing, I would stay away from it.

Anyway I'm still deciding if I will continue those stories (I will if enough people ask but if not I will focus on this story) I would really appreciate if everybody who read this review and tell me their honest opinions. Whether you think it's good, it sucks, and most importantly if I should continue or scrap the story and work on my many other ideas.


	2. A Game of Chess

**Alchemists19-Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Artdog15-Thank you for reading and don't worry lol I'm not gonna make this a NaruHina story. While I do really like that couple I feel there are already too many stories out there using those two. As for a yaoi story… (Shudders) You don't have to worry about me doing that.**

**TajuuRasengan-Thanks for reading and your support! Lol honestly didn't expect to get any review.**

**matsumotomoom-I can't reveal anything yet, you'll have to keep reading! (:**

**The Dark End-Thanks, it's god to know that I'll be able to make this story more interesting.**

**It has come to my attention I think someone named…Q? He has made some good points about how I right NaruIno stories. Well actually I only wrote one story with the paring NaruIno which was called "The Signs". When I wrote that I was just happy to have a story out there. But when I re-read it, it did annoy me. Not the fact that I made Ino sound like a bitch. She actually seems like a bitch in the show sometimes lol but it was because I made Naruto way too kind. While yes Naruto is kind he is still a hot head and can be blunt, annoying, and overall a dick if you push him hard enough. I am much happier with the way I portrayed Naruto in this story. While yes Ino seems harsh didn't Naruto seem just a bit too happy to exploit Ino and Sakura's plans? I think when NaruIno stories are done neither Naruto nor Ino should be a pushover. They aren't like that in the anime/manga, they aren't compatible like that, and they damn well aren't gonna be like that in this story. I'm warning you now…prepare for psychological war!**

I lay down at the lunch table with my head in my arms. Honestly it reminded of the way Shikamaru slept in class, but I can assure you sleeping wasn't an option I had the luxury of choosing. No, see my head was going at like a 1,000 mph! That damn Kakashi had backed me into a corner and finding a way out was becoming more difficult with each second.

I'm sure you're saying to yourself _"It isn't difficult you dumbass just drop out and quit and you won't have to worry about the whole class president election anymore" _Well see there is a big problem with that option. That thing, it's called my pride. See even if people viewed me as I loser, in my opinion I was fucking awesome! They just had yet to figure it out.

My pride was the one thing they could never take away from me. When they talked down to me and tried to hurt me with their insults my pride was the thing that took up for me. My pride would reassure me that I didn't need to listen nor did I need to believe any of the hurtful things. My pride was the thing that told me to fight back every insult with another and to make it ten times as more lethal then theirs.

Now while my mind was telling me _"You fucking idiot drop out now and save yourself the embarrassment! This can all be avoided!" _My pride said_ "Don't listen to him. If you drop out now you'll be even more of a laughingstock than you are now. But if you win…if you win that entire acknowledgement will be yours. People will have to respect you. They will have to pay attention to you. They will have to acknowledge us!"_

Wait; wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? Wasn't that the same reason Ino was running for class president? Then again why did I care? Why should I have a noble reason to run for class president when everyone else was running for their own selfish reasons? Why the hell should I try to run and do something good for them when they had been treating me like shit for years!

"Uh Naruto…you feeling okay?" a voice said.

I looked forward to find Shikamaru and Choji looking at me with freaked out expressions.

"Yeah I'm fine why would I be?" I asked, still not moving.

Shikamaru looked at Choji briefly before turning back to me "Well you just started panting and growling really loudly. You sounded pissed off."

I put my hand to my forehead and sure enough I was sweating as if I'd been Walking on The Sun (Smash Mouth reference FTW!)

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head (A habit I had picked up from the pervert I called a godfather) "Sorry guys, I was just thinking something." I replied.

Choji nodded his head and quickly went back to devouring his poor food.

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say this whole class president thing has shaken you up?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice. Sadly he was right. I meekly nodded.

"I don't see what the problem is. Just drop out. You have no chance of winning. I know it; Choji knows it, and most of all you know. Just save yourself the effort and embarrassment." Shikamaru said bluntly.

My blood was boiling so much I was sure my face was turning red. Shikamaru's words pissed me off to no end! The sad part is I hated them because they were true. God damn it!

***Science* Teacher-Anko Mitarashi/Form of insanity: Strong like for blood**

Naruto stood outside of the empty classroom. He looked around to see all his classmates cowering behind him. Naruto was no fool. He knew what was gonna happen. Right now he was outside the lion's den, no, scratch that. He was inside the snake pit. It was feeding time and he was the rat. Naruto looked back at his classmates. They looked back at him.

"Heh. So, uh, who's going first this time?" Naruto asked with nervous laughter. The class didn't join in on the laughter.

"Stop messing around dobe and just go in!" yelled Kiba from the crowd. Naruto turned an angry eye on him.

"Why do I always have to be the one to go in first with that psychotic snake teacher?" Naruto yelled in despair.

"Because she likes you the most Naruto." Said Shino.

"You don't know that!"

"We heard her say it on the first day. She has some type of attraction to your whisker like marks on your face." Shino explained.

Naruto unconsciously put a hand on his whisker marks.

"Come on! I had been doing this everyday for the whole year can't some else do it?" Naruto pleaded.

"Just do it already!"

"Come on dobe it can't be that bad."

"I would go…but I don't wanna."

"That bitch is crazy!"

Naruto's eye twitched at the random shouts. _'I'm surrounded by cowards!'_

"Have fun Naruto!" Somebody screamed.

A second later Naruto found a pair of hands on his chest. Everything turned to slow-motion. Naruto looked to see it was female hands that were on him. Naruto faintly blushed at the contact. Till he saw that grin. That damn devious grin. That damn blond hair. Those damn blue pupil less eyes. That god damn Ino Yamanaka! Ino's push sent Naruto crashing into the room. The class quickly closed the door behind him and held it shut, just in case Naruto tried to get back out.

Naruto quickly picked himself off the ground and looked around wildly. He had to calm down. That woman could smell fear. I needed to find her before she made her move. But where is she?

I looked around the room. I looked under the desk. No sign of her. I looked outside the window. She had been known to hide outside the window and get the jump on me from there. Phew, she isn't out there. I sudden noise caught my attention. It was a loud thumping sound. I slowly turned around. The noise was coming from the cabinet!

I slowly and cautiously walked towards the cabinet. I had to be very careful. If I was too loud she would know I was here. I carefully took step after step until I was right in front of the cabinet. With shaking hands I grabbed the handles to the two doors (Or half doors?). It was now or never. I quickly pulled opened the door.

"Ha!" I exclaimed to…a bunch of snakes in cages?

She wasn't there? The snakes angrily hissed at me. Who the hell keeps snakes in their classrooms? Another hiss and I slammed the doors shut. I started laughing. I she wasn't here! Finally I escaped with any-

"Hello there my fox prey!" Said an excited voice.

I looked around for any sign of her. That was her voice!

"Anko…where are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm hurt Naruto. I waited here for you. You promised you'd have lunch with me and you stood me up. And then you tried to find someone else to come in the room so you didn't have to see me." Anko said. But from where?

"It's not like that Anko, I had a lot on my mind today so I lost track of time. And as for not wanting to come into your room first can you blame me? You always cut me!" I exclaimed as I still searched for any sign of Anko. Still nothing.

"I can't help it Naruto, it's how I show my love." Anko said in a seductive voice.

I shivered. Out of fear and…excitement? Oh god there is something really wrong with me.

"Anko, where are?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damn straight I would.

"Come on Anko, we have to start class. Come on out." I said giving up on finding her.

"First apologize." I could imagine Anko; wherever it is she's hiding at, making that cute pouting face she makes whenever she doesn't get her way.

"I'm sorry Anko." I said.

"…And."

"You're incredibly smart, stylish, and most of all sexy." I said.

"…And."

I sighed. I could already feel my face heating up with embarrassment.

"And I would give anything in the world to have just one night alone with you." That…was kinda true…what? I'm a teenage boy damn it I have my urges!

"Thank you Naruto! You have very good taste" I sweat dropped, as if I had a choice "Now hold out your arms."

I held out my arms in front of me.

"Like this?"

"That's perfect. Leap of faith!" Anko screamed.

Wait…leap of faith…Oh shit.

Anko's body came crashing down on top of mine. She was on the damn ceiling! Ugh, that really hurt.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Anko asked as she straddled me.

"Yes, but I won't me if you don't get off of me." While her straddling me was very…*cough*…sexy I don't think things would end too well if I got hard while my teacher was on top of me.

"Aw, what's wrong Naruto? Don't you think teacher is cute?" Anko said licking her lips slowly.

I needed to get her off immediately!

"Rape! I'm being raped in here!" I screamed.

Anko's face turned to that adorable pout.

"Aw, you're no fun today Naruto!" She said as she got off of me and went to let the other students in.

Twenty minutes later the class was working in pairs of two on a study guide Anko had passed out. I had already finished mine. I doubt I had all the answers right. Actually I know I didn't have all the answers right but I just wanted to finish so I could talk to Anko. I would check over the study guide when I got home. Right now I had to make sure Anko wasn't mad at me.

I pulled a chair up to her desk.

"Hello Anko." I said happily.

Anko, who was busy eating dango, looked at me one time before looking away. I sighed.

"I'm really sorry I missed out meeting today Anko. I just had a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to leave you alone." I said sincerely.

Anko was to put it bluntly an odd teacher. Her explosive personality tends to drive people away. For a long time Anko didn't have any friends when she was little. She grew up in a foster home with nobody really caring for her. She eventually made friends with a girl name Kurenai, also a teacher, but we'll get to her later. Even now that she was a teacher she still didn't really fit in with most of the other teachers. She seemed so lonely. It's no wonder why we felt such a connection towards each other when we first met. Her weird personality and obsession didn't bother me (Well a little but not anything I couldn't deal with) and my constant talking didn't seem to bother her.

Because of that the two of us instantly became friends. We usually met on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to eat lunch together and just talk but of course with the evens today o totally lost track of time.

Anko gave me a genuine smile. Not one of those crazed smiles she gave teachers and students to freak them out for her own amusement.

"So I'm forgiven?" I half asked half stated.

A second later my cheek was bleeding and Anko was licking blood from her fingers.

"Yup, you're forgiven." Anko said giving me a happy smile.

"That woman is insane." Someone said.

Anko's smile turned into a full blown insane grin and her eyes grew wide with joy.

"What was that Ami?" Anko asked sweetly.

"Nothing teacher, I-I-I was just talking to myself" A girl named Ami said quietly and got back to work before Anko could follow through with making her pay for the insane comment.

"You should get yourself checked out Ami. Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity. That's a serious condition." Anko said.

Naruto snorted "You calling someone insane? Hahahahahaha that's rich!" I said falling into a fit of laughter.

My laughter stopped when my other cheek was cut.

"Okay I had that coming."

Anko laughed.

"So why don't you tell me exactly why you missed one of our glorious lunch dates." Anko said.

I blushed at the word date. Damn Anko for being three years older than me.

"Well…" I proceeded to tell Anko about everything. Arguing with Ino and Sakura, Kakashi nominating me for class president, and me trying to decide if I should drop out of the race or actually try to win even if I had absolutely no hope.

"Well I think you're a coward." Anko said bluntly as she took another bite of her dango.

"What?" I said dumfounded.

Anko turned to me and gave me a serious look "You're talking about quitting the race before it's even begun. You haven't even given a thought of you having a chance to winning. You don't know how this can turn out."

"But I know how this is going to turn out! I don't have a chance to win. I'm not popular and people either ignore me or don't like me. This race is over before it even starts." I said sadly.

I'm glad Ino and Sakura couldn't hear me. I wouldn't be able to face them if they knew I was so hopeless right now.

"And that's why I called you a coward. You're not even going to try." Anko said.

"Because I have no chance of winning!" I whispered harshly so no one in the class could hear me.

"Damn it it's not about winning!" Anko whispered just as harshly.

I looked at her in fright. We might be good friends but she still scared the shit outta me.

"It's not about winning Naruto." Anko said softly "You can't win every fight you have. Sometimes it's just not possible. But do you know what is possible? Trying. You're so afraid of losing but you don't seem to understand that losing won't be the end of the world. Not trying is gonna be the worst thing in the world. By you not trying you're making yourself look weak. You're making yourself into more of a target that people can take aim at because they know you won't stand up and try to stop them. By not trying you're letting Sakura and Ino and everybody else win. So it's obvious to you that no matter what you do, you're going down. But wouldn't you rather be known for the guy that went down swinging? Or you can do what you're thinking about doing and be Ino's and Sakura's little bitch for the whole school to make fun of."

I stared at the floor. I…

"So what are you going to do? Huh Naruto?" Anko asked.

I looked at Anko. My fox like smile lit up my face. Anko gave me an equally twisted smile. We could feel the whole class shudder at our smiles.

I would tell you about my other classes but nothing exciting really happened. Besides, I had a plan to execute. People gave me bizarre looks as I laughed manically as I left school.

"Goodbye Ino!" Said a group of my friends.

I smiled as I waved back. I'm in such a good mood! Why am I in such a good mood do you ask? Well I'll tell you why! Because my plan was working perfectly!

Step 1. Announce run for class president. I know when I did this Sakura would instantly join too. Why would I be happy about this? Because it would give me a chance to crush Sakura! Sakura who had been a thorn in my side since elementary school. We've been rivals for years. Whether we were competing with looks, (Obviously I win in that category) book smarts, (Sakura had me there) or even for Sasuke's heart. But this is where it all ended. I'm tired of doing this same song and dance. (Eminem reference FTW)

Step 2. Had been broken up because of one Naruto Uzumaki! In step 2 I was to win over our classmates by explaining how and why I was such a better choice for president then Sakura. But Naruto had to decide to grow a brain and call me out in front of the whole class. Add to that he has been added in the race. But Naruto being in the race was a trivial matter. He didn't stand a chance so he was nothing for me to worry about. Actually, maybe I could use him to my advantage.

Step 3. Gain loyalty. Well after today I've just gained the support of the preps. Or at least half of them. Getting the second half that was loyal to Sakura would take some time but I'm sure I'd be able to do it eventually. Now, I just had to win over the rest of the cliques around school. How hard could that be?

I got into my purple convertible and sped out of the school parking lot. I couldn't wait to get home and tell mom and dad the good news!

I pulled over at my house. I got out and stared at the giant sign on the front of my house. Yamanaka's Flower Shop. My house was only half of a house actually. The other half or to be precise the bottom half was the flower shop which I worked at after school.

I walked in and the bell went off signifying someone had entered.

"Ino, honey is that you?" A voice called from the backyard.

"Yeah it's me daddy!" I yelled back and threw my book bag behind the counter.

A minute later my dad, Inochi, walked in with his full gardening gear. He gave me a bright smile and I returned it.

"Well aren't you going to give me a hug?" My dad asked as he opened his arms.

I quickly ran to him and hugged him. At heart I was still a daddy's girl and he knew it.

"Dad I have some great news to tell you!" I couldn't wait to tell him. He'd be so proud of me.

"That's great Ino but I have some great news to tell you first. You know how you've been having trouble with handling all the costumers?" I nodded. Where exactly was he going with this?

"Well I've found you a co-worker! So it'll be easier around the shop for you." My dad said happily.

I looked at him. I don't remember my dad bringing up anything like this to me.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"Hey she's here! Come on in!" My dad called to the backyard.

A minute later that person came through. My heart dropped. So did my jaw.

"Why hello there Ino. I can't wait to work with you." That person said.

"Naruto." I simple said.

My dad hugged me again but this time my arms fell limply to my sides. My eyes never left Naruto's face. Slowly a large taunting smile formed on his face. He mouthed the words that would haunt me forever.

"_I'm going to make your life a living hell." _


	3. Ino Strikes Back!

**Hello people I'm back! Sorry for not updating last week but I had to smack some sense into my friend and it took a really long time. But I'm back now so let the war between Ino and Naruto begin!**

Blue glared at blue. I don't think I've ever been this mad in my life. Not when Sakura and I killed our friendship over one Sasuke Uchiha. Not when I was rejected the first time by Sasuke and I cried in my room for two hours in pain and anger. No, this put those things to shame. Why? Because when those bad things happened I always had a place I could escape to. Where my troubles couldn't reach me. This place. The Flower shop was my sanctuary where nothing could touch me and I had control over everything. I was the goddamn queen in here!

But now…**he** has invaded my space. He has taken away the one thing no one else could. Maybe this is my fault. Maybe this is my fault for underestimating him as a general threat. But it's hard to not overlook the loser at school. The annoying twerp wasn't worth the time to take into account.

Now that I think though, I don't think I'm mad that he did this. Wait, scratch that I'm pissed that he did this but it's not the biggest reason I'm mad. The real reason I'm mad is because I'm letting it get to me. I'm letting **him **get to me! I'm no idiot. People school may think I'm just some Dixie blond he only focuses on how she looks but there is a reason those people don't matter. I am a very smart person. Yeah I'm not super book smart like Sakura or Sasuke but I'm very street smart. See I know how people think. Almost to the point that I can become that person. Right now I know what Naruto is trying to do. He wants me to lose my cool. He wants me to become all flustered so I start to lose the influence I have. But I won't let him. I won't let this jerk ruin everything I've worked for! He wants to battle me psychologically huh? I'm going to run this nuisance into the ground!

"You okay Ino?" a voice brought me out of my mind rant.

I looked ahead to see Naruto giving me a smile. It was that smile. That damn taunting smile he gave me before!

"Oh I'm just fine Naruto." I said calmly before taking my place behind the register.

Naruto leaned on the counter in front of me still with that damn smile.

"You sure? You've been fading in and out since your dad told you I was going to be working here from now on. Surely that won't be a problem right?" Naruto said with innocence.

'_Ha! Innocence. Got to admit though if Naruto wanted to he might be able to pull off being an actor because he is playing this role perfectly. Bastard. _

"Of course not Naruto some extra help around here is always appreciated. I just hope that working here won't affect your grades. I know you struggle to keep up a constant C-." I said back with the same innocence Naruto had.

Naruto instantly lost his smile and glared at me. Yes, this is what I need to do. Naruto may have above average intelligence but he is a hot head. He lets every negative thing get to him because he can't control his anger. If I can just keep using this against him I can ruin Naruto before he ever gets a chance to strike back!

"Alright then Ino why don't we cut the crap." Naruto said dropping the pleasant tone he had been using since we started talking.

So he drops the act.

"Fine then Uzumaki why are you here?" Ino I asked.

"I needed a job so I thought what better place could I work then with the most beautiful girl in the world?" Naruto said gaining a dreamy look on his face.

A light blush covered my face. I know he was lying but I couldn't help it!

"Bullshit Naruto now tell me the truth!" I screamed. I'm so lucky my mom is asleep upstairs and my dad went out with his friends.

"Ah ah ah Ino. How smart would it be for me to reveal anything to someone as sneaky as you? No I think it'd be a smart idea to keep my thoughts to myself." Naruto said.

Well it was plainly clear that Naruto wasn't going to drop any info just by asking but then again who would?

"Fine, then why are you doing this?" I asked. Maybe if I could somehow get him to let something slip.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? I think I'm doing this because I hate people like you." Naruto said finally getting serious.

I gave Naruto the biggest death glare I could but Naruto seemed unaffected. What the hell did he mean by people like me? Pretty people? Popular people? Blonds! Wait, he's blond too. Never mind.

"People like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I took a step towards him.

"By people like you I mean opportunist. People who take advantage of the weak because they can. People who play with people's lives for their own gain. See I was weak. Hell maybe I still am but I won't let you mess with my life. I won't let you or Sakura or Sasuke or even fucking kami himself mess with the life I've worked so hard to make great." Naruto finished.

I laughed. First slowly and then faster. Soon it turned into full blown laughter.

"And what the hell is so funny?" Naruto said taking a step towards me. We were standing quite close now.

"You want to know what I find so funny? You're such a hypocrite!" I said before laughing again.

"How am I a hypocrite?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

I finally stopped laughing and took another step towards him. We were really too close but I paid that no mind.

"You act so self righteous like you're all pure and good. But I can see right through you Uzumaki. Maybe you can fool Shikamaru or Choji or any of your other friends but you can't fool me. You're not defying me and Sakura because you want to defend the weak. You're doing this for you and you alone. You don't give a damn about anybody else I mean why would you? **Everyone** hates you! No you're doing this because you're tired of being treated like dirt. You're doing this for yourself and using other people to hide behind. The truth is you're not so different from me. You want attention. You want more friends. You want control just like me. But you know what the difference between us is. Everything **you** want **I **take. You sit and wish for things to fall in your lap but me, me, I take what I want. I don't give a damn who or how many people I have to go through to get what I want all I know is I do it. I want to be class president. So do you. But all you're going to do is sit and wait and hope. Me, I'm going to go through you, Sakura, and anybody else who gets in my fucking way! You know what I think? I think really you just want to be me."

I huffed, exhausted from my speech. I finally how close Naruto and I are. Our foreheads are touching. I didn't even have to guess to know my face was furious, I hated Naruto more with every passing second. I looked at Naruto's face. He looked livid. His teeth were baring but that wasn't what was scaring me. He whisker marks seemed darker. His eyes…I don't know if it was my imagination but they seemed bright red. He was looking less like Naruto and more like a demon!

'_Kyuubi!' _I thought to myself for some reason.

Yeah, I was scared like hell but I wouldn't let him see it. I will stand my ground. I won't let him intimidate me!

"Uh, hello?"

Naruto and I stopped our intense glaring match to look at who was in the shop with us. Oh, it was just some random customer.

"How may we help you?"

*Scene Change!*

That…that…that bitch! I don't remember the last time I was this angry. Nobody besides Sasuke had ever pushed my buttons like that before. This is my fault. I underestimated her. I thought my plan would be enough to fluster her and she wouldn't be able to recover from it. At least not that quickly! Man, Anko would be so disappointed in me right now. My arrogance was my down fall there.

I'm going to have to be more careful when dealing with Ino from now on. I didn't know she was that smart or resourceful for that matter. There is also the point Ino had. She does take what she wants. She doesn't care who she hurts or who gets in the way. She suppresses her conscious, something I've never been able to do no matter how much I try to. Unfortunately that gives her the edge against me. Does that mean to beat her I have to become her? Will I have to hurt countless people just to get what I want?

'_Naruto, I dream of a world where everyone can understand each other and be able to live peacefully. If there ever comes a day when I can't complete that dream I'm going to pass that dream to you' _Jiraiya.

No, I won't do it that way. I won't hurt countless people for my own selfish needs! That's not me!

"**Oh isn't it?"** said a voice.

Suddenly the street I was walking down disappeared. Everything around me disappeared and turned to pitch black. Suddenly Ino appeared in front of me. She seemed to have a glowing purple aura around her. She gave me a wicked smiled

"**You heard everything I said back at the shop. And you know everything I said is true. You're just as selfish as me. Maybe even more." **Ino said.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like that!" I screamed.

"**You can't deny it Naruto. You can't run away from your true self. Don't fight it just embrace it! Become it! It will be so much better for you Naruto." **Ino smiled that wicked smile at me once more.

"Go to hell that's not me! That's not me. That's not me." I kept repeating to myself.

"**You haven't learned anything from Jiraiya. He wanted you to create peace but all you've created is chaos! You've failed him! All you ever do is fail and fail!" **I covered my ears but I could still hear her laughing and screaming **"Fail! Fail! FAIL!"**

"STOP IT!"

I awoke sweating like I had just run a marathon through hell. I wiped sweat off my forehead. I looked around to make sure I was in my bed. I was. I must've made it home and fell asleep as soon as I got in my bed. I was still in my school clothes. I looked at the clock. 10:00 am.

Damn it I had work in two hours. That means I would have to face Ino again. I don't think I can handle the sight of her right now. Everything she had said yesterday was dead on. I was selfish and even envious of her. I'm ashamed to even admit it. I couldn't let her know she was right though. That's if the anger in my face didn't give it away which I'm sure it did. Damn it!

I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked in the mirror. For a second I could swear I saw Ino laughing behind me. I whirled around. Of course there was no one there.

Was…was my plan backfiring on me?


End file.
